Pins and Needles New account
by YaoiZCA
Summary: Naruto has to have another check up and face his worst fear...needles. Perhaps his Sensei can help console that fear? Yaoi KakaNaru. Possible second chapter.


**This is my first KakaNaru one-shot. If you don't like the pairing then don't read. The timeline may be a bit muddled but who cares when it's a yaoi? Focus on the good stuff! Thanks and please review and enjoy!**

Naruto shivered as he waited in the cold line. It was annual check-up day and all of the Genin ninja had to go through medical checks. Most people seemed fine about it, some laughing, some boasting, but for Naruto it was the worst time of the year. The time when he had to get shots.

Naruto growled to himself, 'I can take a kunai for a friend or stop a blade with my bare hand if necessary but I can't even handle a simple needle?' He furrowed his brow remembering the injuries he had sustained during the recent Chunin exams which he had yet to hear the results of. Naruto shuffled his feet forward begrudgingly as the line moved. He felt sick to his stomach as he now realised he was fifth in line.

"Hey Ino, wanna go ahead of me?" Naruto asked the blonde girl behind him. She looked at him like he thought she was an idiot before scowling at him.

"You are just going to have to face it Naruto, God, you do this _every_ bloody year!" She sighed in annoyance and turned back to her conversation with Sakura.

The only highlight to this year's check-up was that the check-up person today would be none other than his sensei Kakashi Hatake. He smiled as he thought of the silver haired ex-ANBU member, a light blush frosting his cheeks. He quickly hid it from view, as far as everyone knew Naruto was as straight as a ruler, and to most people's belief…still in love with Sakura Haruno. A thought which he now scoffed at to himself, wondering why he had ever liked the violent, pink-haired girl in the first place. He sighed pathetically and received a couple of strange looks from passing Jounin, who were running the check-up.

One of them was Shikamaru Nara who had been watching Naruto for a while now and had determined that something or someone was improving the blond's mood. For, by now, the kyuubi host would have fled the room or worse, attempted to attack the stalls containing needles to save the other Genin. "What a drag," he sighed, hoping that this year might be remotely entertaining with Naruto here had proven a falsehood unlike the previous years.

Naruto reached the front of the line and shuddered, noting that two nearby volunteers tensed, ready to grab him if he tried anything drastic. He was sorely tempted to flee the scene but something lingered on his mind, keeping him glued in place. He was determined not to disappoint his Sensei again.

***Flashback***

He saw the flash of thin steel as his attacker moved to pierce his arm. Leaping from the chair he kicked the needle away and, in fear, smashed the surrounding stalls. "Run! Run while you still can!" He screamed beating and smashing his way through even the strongest Jounin to get out of the room. He smashed his way through the nearby window and leapt down several meters to the next roof; he bolted back indoors and sprinted down the stairway to avoid the other volunteers. He turned the corner onto the street, blasting through the door like a speeding shuriken as he heard people pursuing him.

He kept running too fast for them and so the people following him eventually gave up one by one and dropped back to the check-up hall. Naruto sighed in relief before a hand grabbed his collar and he was dragged into the nearby dojo, which happened to be empty. One minute he was struggling and the next he was looking into the one visible eye of his Sensei, which was clouded with disappointment. "Naruto," He sighed, trying to wrap he mind around what he wanted to say, "I can't believe you did this…_again_. Last time was bad enough, to see my own student running away from a harmless needle…but _this_? This time you have gone too far Naruto Uzumaki." The blond winced, hearing Kakashi use his full name and nodded slowly.

He sighed again and smirked slightly, "This is why I have decided that next year _I_ will be the one to administer your check-up." Naruto looked at him with surprise, a hint of crimson tinging his face, though he seemed less hurt than before and actually seemed mildly excited at the new prospect but he still looked at his Sensei stubbornly shaking his head.

"I _hate_ _needles_ Kakashi Sensei; I won't do it, even if it's you." He frowned at the blond-haired boy defying him.

"Ah...oh well I guess you didn't want to hear the rest of my deal then…" he began to leave, knowing full well that he was luring the boy into his trap.

"Wait! What's the rest of it?" Kakashi grinned smugly before turning around to face Naruto with a more playful look, bending down so his face was only inches from the boy's. Naruto' breath hitched slightly and he turned a darker shade of red.

Kakashi whispered into his ear, "Next year, you may get a _reward_ afterwards."

Naruto shivered happily yet nervously. "K-Kakashi Sensei…" The silver haired ninja chuckled, standing up straight and with a stern face said, "But only if you don't cause any fuss…_none what-so-ever_, you hear?"

Naruto nodded, fantasising about what his reward might be, 'Ramen? Or perhaps something better? Or maybe…' he blushed realising what he was just thinking about, his mood changed somewhat after Kakashi's final demand.

"Go and get your shots _now_. And apologise to the rest of the people for ruining their stalls and for unnerving the other Genin."

Naruto frowned at Kakashi, the redness in his cheek dissipating and with a large sigh he reluctantly left the dojo to humiliate himself by apologising to everyone.

Kakashi smirked and follow the boy discretely. 'Finally I will get my revenge for that kid being so damn irritable…yet so-,' he cut himself off mid thought as he watched Naruto apologise and help clean up, cry slightly as he got his shots and then saunter off, humiliated in front of everyone.

Kakashi felt bad for the blond but longed to be the one down there comforting him after his shots… 'Just wait a little longer… just one more year and I can have him to myself.' The ex-ANBU convinced himself, and once again he was content.

***End flashback***

Naruto gritted his teeth, determined not to give in, he would do it for Kakashi Sensei! And for the reward he had yet to figure out…. Everyone stared wide eyed as the blond kyuubi host walked up from the front of the line and behind the curtain of the booth, seemingly, without a fuss.

"I must say, even _I'm_ impressed at that turn around," Lady Tsunade commented from the back of the silent room, receiving a few startled looks in exchange, along with a few astonished nods of agreement. She had been warned by Kakashi that having him there would help but never did she expect his change to be that sudden.

Naruto pulled back the curtain to reveal the grinning, silver haired ninja in the medical seat. He sat down quietly, noting that the room had fallen silent once he entered. "Well done Naruto, you made it this far." He commented as the noise in the room began to pick up once again, shielding their conversation from listening ears. Naruto turned slightly red before going green at the sight of the long, thin piece of cold metal that Kakashi had withdrawn from the side drawer. The blond felt for the edge of the chair and gripped it tightly. Kakashi noticed and decided to give the boy a little leeway.

"Let's just do the normal check-ups first and leave that 'til last, huh?" The spikey haired ninja smiled almost sympathetically at the blond. Naruto nodded quickly, grateful but still wanting to get it over with so he could get his reward. 'I bet it's something really cool! I can't wait to show the others, they will be so jealous!' he thought to himself, smugly.

Kakashi started by testing Naruto's temperature, leaning in close to the glass stick in the whiskered boy's mouth to read his temperature. He scribbled down some notes in his clip board and removed the thermometer with a swift _pop_. He then asked Naruto to remove his shirt, which he did so awkwardly, feeling bare and embarrassed, a red mist beginning to frost his upper cheeks. Kakashi pulled out a stethoscope and pressed the freezing metal against the blond's chest making him gasp slightly.

"You could have warmed it Sensei!" He scowled. Kakashi chuckled, "I did." Making Naruto turn redder with shame. "Breathe in and out normally Naruto, you're breathing is very uneven." Kakashi noted. Naruto concentrated on breathing in and out slowly, all the while, constantly aware of his Sensei's presence so close to him. "All good?" Naruto asked uncertainly and received a quick nod back as he jotted down more notes on the bit of paper.

He motioned to the scales and Naruto tentatively stepped on and watched the numbers flicker upwards, slightly self-conscious about the amount of ramen he had eaten earlier. Kakashi noted his weight and then measured his height.

"Wow, Naruto you have grown 3 inches since last year." The silver nin glanced at the blond as he beamed proudly. "It was all that ramen! I told everyone it helps you grow but they never listen to me!" he laughed happily and Kakashi admired his pealing laugh for a moment. The time Naruto had been dreading had finally come.

Kakashi motioned him to the seat and every trace of joy dispersed from the demon host's face as he eyed the cruel looking object on the table once again. Kakashi sighed, "Ready?" he asked, picking up the shot of clear fluid in his forefingers and holding it so the sharp spike glinted viciously under the false lights. He gulped and bit the side of his cheek painfully, tasting blood. He closed his eyes as everything happened at once, The sharp pain stung through his left arm and sweet, soft lips pressed against his own, Naruto pressed back, cancelling out the pinching ache until both were gone and he was left with an elated feeling and a dull throb in his arm.

"All done." Kakashi smirked, his face still inches from Naruto's, "That wasn't too bad now was it?"

Naruto's face was bright red as he realised what had happened. Kakashi licked away a pain-induced tear that had escaped from the Genin's eye making him turn a darker crimson than he thought possible.

"Ka-Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi pressed his lips to Naruto's again to stop the obnoxiously loud kid from alerting the other people in the room. To his surprise he felt Naruto deepen the kiss somewhat and wrap his arms around the silver-haired Sensei's neck. `He withdrew from the pouting, blue eyed brat and unwrapped his arms from behind his head.

"You will just have to wait for next year for your next reward." He smirked as Naruto looked utterly depressed.

"Just kidding." The two embraced once more for a few minutes before breaking apart, breathing heavily. They waited for Naruto's blush to calm down somewhat before he sent the blond away reluctantly.

"See ya at training Kakashi." Naruto beamed before exiting the booth. Kakashi sighed, he couldn't wait.

…

"Hey Naruto! Well done!" Sakura yelled from the booth she was leaving from. "Yeah, good work Naruto," Shikamaru patted him on the back as he passed. He grinned happily as his friends congratulated him for the small task. He felt like he had cheated somewhat but then he forgot that feeling as the feel of Kakashi's lips against his own filled his mind once again and he turned slightly pink.

"Naruto, I would like to have a word with you." Lady Tsunade grabbed his shoulder as he began to leave the room, pulling him aside into her office nearby.

The room seemed relatively quiet apart from the light snoring of a pig, curled up in the far corner of the room. The assistant was patting its head softly when they entered.

Tsunade sat at her desk and pulled out a few papers. "We have been looking over your time in the Chunin exams." Naruto felt his heart sink, he was getting called in to be told off for failing, after everything that had just happened, 'Way to ruin my day old lady,' he thought to himself angrily.

Kakashi entered from the door behind him and smiled at Naruto before standing next to the Hokage's desk. "Welcome Kakashi, I have good news for you, Naruto here is now officially a Chunin." She said to Kakashi while staring at the blond.

Naruto stared at her, mouth agape. "A-A Chunin?" he stammered and felt a surge of joy ripped through his previous feelings.

"Wait a second...does that mean..?" Tsunade nodded, "No more Genin check-ups."

"Wahoo!" Naruto yelled with delight, making a fool of himself in front of Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, and her assistant… oh and not to mention the pig. He was filled with exploding happiness from top to bottom.

"This! Is! The! Best! Day! EVER!" He yelled, leaping out of the open window and running off across the rooftops to tell the others. Not even waiting to be dismissed by the slightly ticked-off Hokage.

Kakashi and Lady Tsunade chuckled to themselves as the watched him disappear across the village.

"Just wait 'til he finds out about the Chunin check-ups." She laughed.

"Yeah, they have to have 6 injections." Kakashi chuckled, looking forward to rewarding Naruto more in the future.

**Finished! This is my second attempt at a yaoi so don't diss if you hate it. Please review and let me know how it is though, and if I should do more or never write again! Lol. Also this is my first KakaNaru. I don't do many one-shots. Catch ya later!** XD


End file.
